


A Is For Absinthia

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, you have to learn when to deny the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Is For Absinthia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Friendship Alphabet Soup challenge.

Teal’c sees Jack’s figure, barely illuminated by the lights from the townhouse. Outside in the cool evening air, muted sounds from the party inside battle with the crickets’ song.

Jack is seated, almost cross-legged on the grass, head tilted towards the sky. His stillness would cause Teal’c concern, but somehow he knows there is a slight smile upon the general… ex-general’s lips. Jack’s retirement party is still in full swing despite Jack’s absence.

“You can keep staring at the back of my head, as long as you tell me I’m not thinning out on top,” Jack speaks to the sky.

“You are a hirsute yet kempt warrior, O’Neill,” Teal’c intones.

Jack’s eyes narrow. “Get over here.”

Teal’c effortlessly lowers himself to the ground, and Jack looks at him sideways.

“I envy you that,” Jack gestures to Teal’c’s easy pose.

“Do not,” Teal’c replies firmly, “it has come at too high a price.” 

Jack winces in response, and turns his face once more to the heavens. Teal’c follows his gaze and looks skyward up at the few stars visible in the night’s sky. He lets himself meditate on their hypnotic twinkling, awaiting Jack’s next words.

“Look, I know you don’t normally…” Jack trails off, producing a bottle of green liquid. Its peridot hue dances inside the glass, before settling as Jack rests the bottle before him. “Absinthe,” he continues aimlessly, “Invented by the Swiss, stolen by the French…”

“It would be an honor, O’Neill, as a leader’s final request.” Teal’c studies the amount of liquor left in the bottle and the slight pinkness to Jack’s cheeks he can see in the dim light.

“Oh, Teal’c, I haven’t been your commanding officer in a long time… and what do you mean ‘final request’? I’m _retiring_ , not dying, sheesh!”

Teal’c keeps his expression open, but neutral.

“I don’t like you when I’m drunk,” Jack mutters to himself, and Teal’c suspects Jack has the beginnings of a pout.

“You lie poorly, O’Neill.”

“Jack.”

“You lie poorly, Jack O’Neill.”

“No, just ‘Jack’.”

Teal’c is afraid his neutrality is slipping, and this is confirmed when Jack turns away muttering “sarcastic Jaffa” under his breath before taking a swig. Jack hands Teal’c the bottle, wiping his own mouth with his other hand. Teal’c nurses the absinthe, feeling the contrast between the smooth glass and the embossed label. The stillness he noted in Jack when he first came outside is still present, as if he has finally found solace within. Perhaps retirement is something Jack has coveted for a while.

“What endeavours do you wish to undertake now that you will no longer be leading us into battle?”

“You know… Teal’c,” Jack’s tone is slow and serious. “Who knows? Maybe fish, frolic… fornicate…” Jack snickers to himself, his balance leaving him momentarily as he sways towards Teal’c at his side, throwing out an arm for support before righting himself. Teal’c steadies him also, and Jack’s expression sobers quickly. “Honestly, I’ve come to realise that sometimes, you have to know when to let the fight go. If even for a little while in your case ‘cause you’re still, you know, out there. If you don’t, it will eventually consume you.”

Teal’c is startled by Jack’s clarity and forthright confession.

“This, my friend,” Jack continues, “Is a lesson that has taken me a long time to learn, and even longer for you I suspect."

“Indeed,” Teal’c concedes, heartened by the wisdom in Jack’s words. He lifts the bottle to his own lips and lets the fiery liquid slide down his throat and warm his insides. Fortification for the thought that he too may one day decide to let it go.

Letting his gaze drift back towards the sky Teal’c concludes, “The stars will always be there tomorrow.”

“Absence in absinthia,” Jack agrees, as Teal’c passes the bottle back.


End file.
